I Hate You
by MaskedWizard
Summary: There are hree things that i'm sure of myself one is that I'm a guy that turned out to be a girl, second, that Ryoma is acting weird whenever we are alone and third is that I'm unconditionally irrevocably inloved with him. Not twilight a bit AU and OC
1. Chapter 1: Compressed Feelings

Konnichiwa \(-o-)/

Hello, this fanfic is about Ryoma and Kevin. This is a yaoi story! I REPEAT THIS IS YAOI! So to those who hate these kinds of stories I recommend you to stop reading this and close the tab or whatever. Basically the Yaoi parts are only placed at the beginning so I believe that it's perfectly fine to read this. (Right Astig 101 you can read this cause I'm not playing to do a fully packed gay love story) This is not fully yaoi but in order to make a twist I needed to do that. So please read and review. Onegai.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis. I'm just a simple fan girl wanting what's not mine. Review Please! It's my energy pill.

~o0o~

A certain green haired lad with a white cap is taking a nap on one of the audience benches while a match was going on, his bag laid beside him.

" RYOMA! " a middle-aged man with an ancient Japanese wardrobe trying to wake the boy who slept beside him. A vein popped on his forehead knowing that shouting won't do any good for this sleepy headed son of his. This was one of his faults as a father; he was either too strict or too light on his son that he grew up being coolheaded and overconfident of himself.

Nanjiroh sighed. If shouting was not good enough then he must take the most evil step to wake this young boy. He knew the consequences in doing this, but he must do it. He gulped and counted, one…two…

"I SAW KARUPIN WITH A BOY TODAY!!!

The green haired lad jumped up and began scanning his surroundings, he glared at the people who was staring at him. Ryoma checked for the presence of a certain Himalayan cat but he didn't, until it came to his senses after seeing his oyaji hiding his laughter.

"OYAJI… Ryoma glared

"Ha-ha…mada mada dana Sheshounen…' his father replied bursting out his laughter.

Ryoma pouted and looked at how the match is going. A Blonde guy was taking down a monstrous player with a score of 6-0.

"Game set Kevin wins…

Ryoma smirked while staring at the blonde individual. He stood and walked out leaving his father behind.

"Hey! Sheshounen where are you going?"

"I'm getting a drink… ' Ryoma said and left after that.

~o0o~

"Hey! Kevin you're great! Now it's certain that you will win" said the Broad chest man that he had beaten once in an unofficial match. He was twice bigger than Kevin but when it comes to power he was of no match for him.

The American native boy glared at the guy who complimented him. He was really pissed today; His real opponent did not participate in the match due to some personal concerns. He felt that winning with those no class players was nothing compare to beating Ryoma in a match. _That Ryoma!_ He thought. _He's mocking me! After all the trouble of training for years in order to settle the battle between us, he's just going to walk away saying that he needed to go to Japan? Coward little INSECT._

Kevin sat on the player's bench and waited for his next match. He heard the other players whispered. How did the skinny guy had beaten the monstrous thug of the yakuza? He felt more pissed off than before. It not his fault that after reaching the age of puberty his body is changing like this. He touched his tummy recently he's been having these weird stomachaches. But he didn't mind it after all it must be the sign that he was about to reach the stage of manhood sooner than anyone.

"Kevin…' a voice sprang from behind.

Kevin frowned knowing that it was the voice of the one who caused him to be in bad mood the whole match. "What do you want Ryoma?"

"…' The other guy did not respond. Kevin frowned and turned around. He examined his face; as usual his cheeky expression is always there not even a sign of guilt knowing that he turned off their match.

"What?" Kevin said, this time in a higher voice.

Ryoma took his hand and led him out of the crowded room. Kevin felt his legs drag him to someplace secluded wherein they are the only ones there. Ryoma broke off his touch and turned his back on Kevin.

~o0o~

" I will leave tomorrow, " the green haired boy said hiding his expression with the cap. He clenched his fists as if to prevent him from doing something outrageous.

"It doesn't matter whether you leave or not, I only want to settle a match with you." Kevin said while glaring at the man at his front.

Before Kevin could realize what was happening, a pair of long ivory skinned big arms wrapped his body. His face was on Ryoma's chest. _When did he ever grow bigger than me?._ "Damn! You Ryoma what the hell are you doing again"

Kevin tried to look at his expression but Ryoma's cap is blocking his view. He struggled but it's no use. _Damn you Ryoma!_ "Let go of me…

His hands were locked from his embrace. " I like you…

Kevin blushed. He said it again… He said something forbidden for the thousandth time. His heart was racing as usual; it was not supposed to be like this. It was never supposed to be like this.

"You're gay " Kevin said frowning from Ryoma's chest

"I'm not. I just happen to like you…' a soft voice whispered.

Kevin crossed his eyebrows trying not to cry. His cheeks turned slightly pink. It was so not Ryoma-like; he was always mocking players trying to act cool and confident. But why now? Why is he hugging another man and saying that he like him? It is certainly not Ryoma.

Kevin clutched Ryoma's uniform. "I hate you"

Ryoma smirked and hugged him tighter. "So this is what they mean when they say that love is like loosing your mind."

Kevin indulged his warmth, like how Karupin snuggled with Ryoma. He felt Ryoma's body fall on the ground pushing his body on the ground too. Together they sat in a tight embrace. Ryoma laid his back on the ice-cold wall, never breaking Kevin away from him.

Kevin pushed his head deeper on Ryoma inhaling the scent of his cologne. Maybe, he was the one who was gay.

He liked Ryoma for a long time that he did not seem to realize it. Maybe, it was not the match that he was upset about. Maybe, because Ryoma was going away the reason why he is in a bad mood.

But they're both guys and it was not right. Even if he can love him the way a lover could. It will never change the fact that they can't get married and have a family.

Tears fell on his delicate eyelids. He felt bad behaving like a girl whenever they are alone. He hated the fact that Ryoma could remain his cool while saying "I like you…I Love you " to him

It was a mistake gone awry.

Ryoma should go and find a girlfriend in Japan while he do the same. Cause this relationship no matter how you look at it, is silly. They'll be a laughing stock once it became legal.

"Kevin… Don't look for a lover"

Kevin looked at his face once again. His huge catlike eyes stared back at him his one hand wiping the streaks of tears. His thumb wiped off the area that was wet. Kevin shivered as Ryoma's thumb traveled through his lips.

Ryoma cupped his chin and kissed his forehead. " It's bad if I anger you more than this"

Kevin opened his eyes as Ryoma placed his arm back to his waist.

"Are you planning on letting me loose the match?" Kevin said in monotone hiding his shaking voice.

"Let me stay like this for a while… I can't stand leaving you

Kevin stayed silent. It was one of the many moments wherein Ryoma need him, it happened before but not once did he tried to attack him. He would always hug him like this and say some mushy stuff that he did not know if he even mean it.

"You called me just for this?" A soft mad voice called Ryoma

Ryoma just smirked and kissed his forehead once again before he released him from his grip.

"Mada Mada Dane…

~o0o~

Kevin was in daze after Ryoma left him in the room. He stood up and went back on the player's waiting area. The warmth of his touch was still visible from his body, was that their goodbye? Will that be the last time that he would annoy him just for that?

He felt sad, lonely if only he weren't a boy. Then he could like him and love him. He's strangling himself not to return the feelings in which that he was trying to hide.

Kevin frowned; if only he was a girl then maybe they could be happy loving each other. _Ryoma you bastard…_

Kevin opened the door of the room. He sat on his usual place and stared at the empty wall. _Starting from tomorrow, Ryoma will be gone…_

His head felt dizzy and heavy, Kevin's vision became blurred. Slowly his body collapsed on the floor making the other players in panic.

"Don't go…

Was his last whisper before taking him to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2: It's all about Genes

Hello! This is the chapter two of my Fanfiction. Please Review.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince Of Tennis

~o0o~

Ryoma was hugging Kevin on his back while they watch the stars in the cliff. His head rested on his neck and slowly he took a nap.

Kevin smiled as he watches the young boy close his heavy eyelids. He knew that Ryoma was not the type who would skip his sleeping time just to watch those dumb stars at night. But he felt happy that he even risked going out just to escort him to gaze at the stars.

Kevin was acting different today cause instead of shoving ryoma's arm away from him, he stayed like that.

"Ryoma… why do you like me?

No answer

"Ryoma?...

Kevin turned his eyes from the guy at his back. He was surprised. Ryoma was not there. He was alone. _Where could he be?_

He stood up and searched for the green haired boy with his Fila cap. He walked towards the dark forest slowly seeing a small dim light. He followed the light. But what revealed from his eyes shocked him.

Ryoma was with a girl who seemed to be the same age as Kevin. They were kissing Ryoma has his eyes closed while the girl has her small thin arms around his neck.

The girl noticed Kevin and smirked. Her fingers trailed on Ryoma's neck as if saying that he was her possession. Kevin glared at her but his feet won't move.

He felt that he has no right to barge in after all he was not his lover nor his girlfriend. But his heart squeezed up and down. His eyebrows knotted. Tears began to sprang but he decided to stop it.

He knew that someday something like this would happen, even if his feelings are not revealed it's not like that it can be stopped. A love between two men is not accepted even if he loved Ryoma too much, it doesn't mean that the love that he is feeling is right.

Like he always chanted, this is not right but why does he feel that his body is breaking apart. It's more painful than dying or than loosing your own identity. He clenched his fists and walked away.

" Kevin I love you…' Ryoma's voice shouted from the back.

Kevin ran but then the ground from where he is standing began to shake and it suddenly broke apart swallowing him to the center of the earth.

"Aaaaahhhhhh"

~o0o~

Kevin jumped up from the bed.

"It was a dream' he whispered

He stared at the room. Why is he in the hospital? His head ached before he could reminisce what happened to him before going to the hospital. All he could remember was Ryoma's warm touch on that secluded room.

The doctor opened the door slightly surprised to see his patient sitting on the bed. The doctor was blonde and a bit fat, he wore huge eyeglasses that occupied almost half of his face.

"How are you feeling?" the doctor asked

"I'm having a headache and my tummy feels funny" Kevin said laying his head back on the pillow.

"it must be because you slept three whole days without eating anything"

"Eh?...what's wrong with me doctor?" Kevin asked slightly worried.

The doctor frowned and was quiet for a while. He checked his temperature but he didn't spoke another word.

"Is it fatal? Am I sick?" Kevin continued.

The doctor shook his head and proceeded to check his pulse.

Kevin stopped asking knowing that the doctor does not want to answer his questions. At least he was not sick that's a good thing. He can't risk his health in order to play tennis.

"Your friend postponed his flight for two days just to look for you. Cause your father can't look after you due to some personal reasons."

Kevin frowned knowing so well that his father must be drinking and not minding his son in the hospital.

"That boy, he was so worried after they took you to hospital it even came to the point that he didn't sleep just to watch after you. His father even dragged him because he's been postponing his flight far too much. What was he's name again… hmm… was he a Japanese or Chinese?... If I remembered correctly his name was Echizen Ryoma."

Kevin's eyes widened. Ryoma postponed his flight just for him?.

"Where is he?"

"He left a while ago, he must've boarded the plane already." The doctor answered.

Kevin closed his eyes. Ryoma was further from his grip already; the next time than he would be visiting U.S He'll forget about his feelings and even about him.

"Doctor, what's wrong with me really…" Kevin asked again. What is the reason that Ryoma was so worried?

The doctor bit his lip and looked away from him.

"We had diagnosed that you have a very peculiar genes that only sprang during your adulthood.

The doctor stared at Kevin and proceeded on talking

' The reason why you're having sudden stomachaches is that your body is undergoing a changing process called mutation. But the difference is that it can leap into a different gene. Your family must have it too. So going back to my explanation your sex is not determined during your growth inside your mother's tummy it is determined when you reach the adulthood.'

'don't you feel weird that your body is becoming more skinnier and shaping like a woman?, it is due to the genes that we have discovered while you are at the hospital.'

Kevin listened intently on every word that the doctor spoke.

"So to put it simply, we concluded that…'

Kevin stared at the doctor. The doctor stared at Kevin.

The nurse barged in the room.

"Here is your clothes Miss Kevin." The nurse smiled not noticing the tense situation. Then she walked out and closed the door.

After hearing the click Kevin stared at the frilly gown then the doctor then the gown again. He inhaled a large amount of air and…

"WHAT"

The doctor smiled and said.

"You are a woman Miss Kevin"

~o0o~

That's all folks keep tuned.


	3. Chapter 3: Far Away

Hello guys, I'm back again!

Please review… I can't continue this Fanfiction knowing that nobody likes to read it.

Disclaimer: I never owned prince of tennis although I wish I had.

~o0o~

Ryoma stepped outside the airport not minding his surroundings as usual, his mind is dominated by Kevin. Even if the doctor told him that he was okay he can't stop worrying. He never saw Kevin that helpless before, he never got sick nor faint. He was always the strong Kevin that he always admired and loved.

Something feels fishy in that hospital cause no matter how he asked what he's condition is the nurses would only whisper and smile at him saying that there's nothing to worry about.

Ryoma sighed and pulled his cap down towards his eyes. The scent of onigiri engulfed him he threw his gaze towards the direction of the scent. There he saw his father munching several Onigiris that his mother prepared for them. Normally he would fight over such small matter but he was in no mood to do that, all he could think about was Kevin.

"Ryoma-kun" his mother said

Ryoma looked at his worried mother. Then She placed her hand on his shoulder like every mother would whenever her son is troubled with something. "Kevin will be alright I'm sure of it," she said thoughtfully

Ryoma did not respond. These emotions was it that visible that even his mother could notice it? He was always good at hiding his feelings but anything that concerns Kevin messes his mind. He was a complete mess, he knew that. If only he could cancel the trip for a longer time then he could handle then maybe he will not be this worried.

"Nanako-chan!" Nanjiroh shouted.

A girl who must be in her eighteen approached the Echizen family making her own greetings.

"Konnichiwa, welcome back Ryoma-kun, Aunt and Uncle" the girl smiled.

Ryoma stared at her, "Arigatou nanako-san"

Then they picked their luggage and proceeded in the car that was waiting for them.

~o0o~

"I am a what?" Kevin asked for the third time.

"A woman Miss Kevin" the doctor smiled trying to calm his patient down.

"What the hell?"

"Go see for yourself…" the doctor said mentioning him to go to the comfort room.

At first Kevin didn't get what he was trying to say but after a minute or so he blushed and glared at the doctor. He stood up and went inside the Comfort room.

After Kevin closed the door. The doctor closed his eyes and put his hands on both of his ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHERE IS MY *&#$%"

The door on the comfort room was opened again. Kevin stomped his feet towards the doctor clutching his clothes to threaten him.

" Did you not do anything weird on my body? ANSWER ME!" Kevin said blushing with all his might.

The doctor sweat dropped this was the main reason why he did not tell him sooner about his condition. Explaining was the hardest thing in being a doctor cause there are millions of patients who don't take their situations calmly and Kevin was obviously one of them.

"We did not tell anyone about your condition miss—

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE MISS KEVIN THING! DID RYOMA KNOW ABOUT MY CONDITION?"

"He did not know about it, we kept it confidential until the time you woke up."

Kevin released the doctor from his grip making him fall on the ground. So Ryoma did not know, that must be the reason why he is so damn worried about me.

"Doctor…

"Yes?" the doctor replied after standing up and straightening his clothe.

"Can I bear children?" Kevin asked blushing slightly pink. Looking away from the doctor he just dropped.

"According to our report, since your body had reached its maximum mutation process I believe that you could 100% bear children."

The wind blew on his hair, a small smile formed from his lips. This was the start of him to her new life.

_She's pretty cute without her violent nature, if I may say so._ The doctor thought

~o0o~

"This is the eastern grip" one of the cocky high school students said making his fellow companions amazed.

"Not all tennis players knew about this, they are idiots if they don't know this simple thing" he continued.

"You will surely win knowing your background none of the players are of match with you." One of his companions said smiling sheepishly.

"Heh—that's why I'm called as Tensai by the others"

The guy waved at his racket making the other girl in panic.

"Ne, Could you please put down your racket or else you might hurt somebody." The guy with Fila cap said.

"Nani?... what's with you cocky bastard" the guy who was showing off said.

"Let it go Arai" one of his companions said

Arai waved his racket towards Ryoma but the handle slipped out of his hands.

"hehe… scared you huh" then Arai took the racket from the ground.

"Ping-Pong, the way you handle the racket is the eastern grip but the western grip. If you do not know this kind of stuff the you're a complete idiot."

Then Ryoma took off the train station leaving the three ashamed highschoolers behind.

Ryoma wandered through the train station looking at the map on his hands. He's pretty absentminded lately because of too much worrying on Kevin.

He studied at his surroundings looking at the places where he had gone. After about a several times that he circled through the station he decided that he was lost. Looking for a person wherein he could ask for directions his gaze stopped at the girl near the wall her long braided hair made her stand-out from the crowd, Ryoma decided to ask her first.

"Excuse me" He greeted in monotone

The girl was startled because of the familiar voice that called her. She looked at Ryoma then blushed.

"Do you know where I could find this?" Ryoma said not minding her blushing cheeks.

The girl pointed on the south exit of the station.

"Thank you" Ryoma said and departed.

The girl watched him disappear from her gaze. Then her grandmother called her.

"Sakuno let's go" the older woman said. She was wearing a matching pick jersey and her hair is tied in a ponytail.

"Eh? Isn't the way supposed to be in the south?"

"What are you saying it's in the north, come let's go or I'll miss the chance to watch my former student's son in the game."

Sakuno stared at the place wherein she pointed to the boy. Feeling guilty she followed her grandmother.

~o0o~

Days passed and Kevin was thought on how she could handle his newly formed body with the help of the doctor and nurses.

His father even stopped his drinking sessions the time he was informed that he was given a daughter instead of a son. Her father spoiled her after hearing the news.

Always without fail his father would buy a dozen frilly dresses that she could try. He's even stricter with her male friends that come once in a while just to check her condition.

"Michael, how the hell could I stop my father from becoming strict?" Kevin pouted while looking at the doctor.

They became friends after the incident; Kevin became closer to him like a daughter could. He was the one in which she confided her secrets even her secrets that concerns Ryoma.

The doctor smiled checking her temperature again. "I know how your father feel, since he got himself such a cute daughter like you"

Kevin pouted. She hated being called cute, especially by Michael since he almost says it everyday.

"Any news about Ryoma?" The doctor asked.

Kevin blushed. She remembered how he called her every night during her sleep and the letters in which she never respond.

"The usual"

The doctor shook his head. He knew how hardheaded Kevin could be when it comes to Ryoma.

"Don't you think that it's time for you to talk to him about your situation? I mean your killing him emotionally since he never talked to you since the day he left. If you only knew how worried he is watching you unconscious on the bed."

Kevin twirled her hair and hugged her knees. "I know that, I'm just afraid"

The doctor put his hand on her forehead. "Your dream has nothing to do with his feelings for you"

Kevin sank deeper to her knees.

"If you really loved him then why not follow him and claim him back?"

Kevin stared at the doctor. Then she smiled and kicked his groin.

"Like the hell I would do that!" then she stomped outside the room.

The doctor squeezed due to the pain between his legs.

"Violent as always"

~o0o~

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru said glomping at the poor unguarded freshman.

"Ouch! Kikumaru senpai stop" pleaded the boy.

"Ohaiyo, Echizen and Kikumaru senpai" The boy with the raccoon hair greeted.

"Momo senpai help me." Ryoma called the guy.

"Eh? Ochibi why is your eyes red again? It's always red during morning" Kikumaru said not letting go of ryoma.

Ryoma lowered his hat. "Nandemonai"

"Now that I come and think of it it's always like that' momo said

"O'chibi don't tell me you stayed up all night watching… wahhh! no O'chibi tell me that you're still young and innocent." Kikumaru cried.

Ryoma glared his ever glare-o-death to kikumaru. That does it, kikumaru released Echizen from his arm making a sign of surrender.

Ryoma walked out, leaving his two senpai alone.

~o0o~

Please Review! Onegai

I'll give you Oreo cookies if you do that. \(-o-)/

Please Please REVIEW! If you do that I'll let Kevin kiss Ryoma

Kevin: What? I'll never do that even if I die!!! (blushes)


End file.
